Next Year's Words
by RoseMuse
Summary: The world has changed and life goes on. Shikamaru/Temari drabbles. Includes some post-manga material.
1. Sick Day

"It's seriously nothing." She said, resisting Shikamaru's protests. Sitting upon the mattress, she looked sweaty and disheveled - red-nosed and pigtails slightly skewed. What she'd said had sounded a lot more like, _"Ids seriously nothig."_

"I have to go to work." Temari insisted.

Shikamaru wasn't terribly good at this; feeling exhausted, already, from his attempts at convincing her otherwise. She was as stubborn as a rock wall. He'd just wanted a quiet, easy day off.

"So you intend to make everyone else sick at work?"

"It's probably just Spring allergies, after spending weeks in this overgrown jungle of a village." Temari waved it off. "I'm not sick!"

She'd already half-pulled off her sweatshirt before devolving into a fit of coughing.

Apparently, this called for drastic measures.

"Okay, fine." Shikamaru shrugged, quickly changing tactic. "I guess there's no stopping you."

Temari responded with a grunt of approval, reaching for her combat clothing.

Making his way into the kitchen, he mentally thanked his past self for picking up more groceries the day before. Soon, a pot was boiling on the burner, kelp, chopped radish, mushrooms, cabbage and onions bubbling.

After a short while, Temari peered around the corner, curious. "Is that… kenchin soup?"

"Yup." Shikamaru said, adding tofu to the mix.

The incredibly flat look he received in return meant she'd seen right through him.

"It's too bad that you'll miss having it while it's still warm, getting ready for your busy day and all." He said nonchalantly.

"I guess I wouldn't mind waiting around for a little." Temari grumbled after a moment, sniffling. It was her favorite dish, after all. And he'd expended an unusual amount of energy in making it.

It wasn't long before her apprehension turned to delight, the two sitting down to eat.

"This is good! Really good!" Temari said with surprise, mouth full of soup. "I didn't know you could cook so well. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had my reasons." He muttered. "Don't anticipate too much from me. This is just a one-time deal kinda thing."

She stole an onion slice from his bowl. "Oh, I'm going to exploit this knowledge."

He had kind of expected as much.

"Shit, it's already nine-thirty." Temari glanced at the clock worriedly. Then she began coughing again.

Shikamaru placed a blanket from a nearby chair around her shoulders. Deciding to make the final move, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm going to have to let the Hokage know I won't be in." She said, pulling away slightly, her stubbornness crumbling.

"Already sent a memo." Shikamaru said.

Temari sighed, eyeing him with a clear combination of fondness and annoyance. "Fine. I'll stay home and try to get well." She hesitantly leaned in again. "I hope I won't give you my cold…"

"It's fine." He supposed he wouldn't particularly mind having more days off if so. They kissed once more. Their kisses carried on.

"But I'll have you know," Temari said, shrugging off her blanket and yukata, "this is just a one-time deal kinda thing."

"So you say." Shikamaru retorted, meeting her lips once more with a smile.


	2. Winter

Of course he was worried about the task at hand, but some small part of Shikamaru couldn't help privately thinking that the mission he was currently on was entirely too much of a pain.

It was a completely moonless night, heavy clouds overhead threatening dustings of snow. He was curled up in a small hollow of a cliffside, on first watch, wrapped in not much else aside from his uniform and a standard-issue cloak. His other teammates lay close to the fire nearby. (Naruto almost singing his nose, it seemed, in an attempt to stay warm.)

If Shikamaru were at home, he'd have hot tea and all of his work for the day would be done and he could be comfy on the couch with blankets while Temari ran her fingers through his hair… His hands unconsciously reached for his neckline - a habit he'd developed over the past week - to feel the raised bump under the collar of his flak jacket and the cool circle of metal beneath pressing into his collarbone. He drew it out the silver ring on its chain to look at it, its surface glinting slightly in the firelight.

"AHA!" Naruto's voice startled him and Shikamaru jumped a bit, quickly concealing the object once more, wondering at how he'd let himself get caught off guard. "Is that what I think it is?!"

Shikamaru sat up and glared at him. Naruto's nose was slightly smudged with charcoal. He bit back an amused smile, continuing to frown instead, "Shut up, Naruto. It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

A few of the others had woken up as well. Chouji, nearby, shifted to sit up and gave his friend an apologetic shrug. Was the entire camp awake?

"Really, it's nothing." Shikamaru reiterated, hoping his expression would convey that he was done talking about it.

"It was definitely a ring." Naruto said. He was either ignoring Shikamaru or completely oblivious to Shikamaru's attempts at dropping the subject. Likely the latter.

"Are you and Temari engaged?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Chouji was the only person Shikamaru had really told so far - and he looked thoroughly uncomfortable with this situation.

Shikamaru sighed, relenting. He supposed it wouldn't hurt much for other people to know, now. "Yes. Temari and I are engaged. Go back to sleep now."

Instead, he was enveloped by his smoky-smelling friend in a bear hug. Shikamaru shoved him away.

"Ugh, get off."

"That's so great, though!" Naruto said excitedly, "Congrats!"

"Thanks, I guess." As ridiculous as the situation was, Shikamaru found that he couldn't help smiling.


	3. Firsts

_A few more chapters! Sorry for the mistakes, I'm a bit of a lazy writer sometimes._

* * *

><p><em>(set some time after part I)<em>

The day after the exams ended, he met her in front of the inn. The same as he'd done every noon for some time, now. It wasn't much different from other days; the two of them leisurely strolling through the streets, casually talking.

"Your teammates were really something this time around. The other Leaf genin, too. Seeing so many of them promoted was kind of impressive." Temari was saying.

Shikamaru found himself smiling a little at that, "Yeah… I knew they could accomplish it. It was interesting to see such a high turnout of Sand genin this season, too; a lot of them weren't half bad either. The matches were kinda… enjoyable."

When he looked back at her, Temari appeared to be laughing a bit, turning her face to hide a grin.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked, his smile shifting into a small frown.

"Oh, it's just unusual to see you expressing any kind of enthusiasm over the exams when just last week you were complaining about how tedious they were." Temari elbowed him lightly.

He supposed he had gotten a bit carried away. "Tch. Just shut up." He awkwardly stuffed his hands into his pockets, avoiding her gaze.

Their conversation had been so engrossing that he almost hadn't realized they'd already made it to the gate. Before he could say anything, though, Temari tilted her head in the direction of the road. "Walk with me for a bit?"  
>Wordlessly, he shrugged and followed her. It could only mean she wanted to talk with him more. There wasn't really much that they could discuss further on that couldn't be done at the gate. It was likely work-related.<p>

Dappled sunlight shone through the trees onto the hard-packed earth, a warm breeze stirring the leafy branches. A particularly strong gust stirring Temari's hair into her eyes.

Without thinking (shock registering dully in his brain a few seconds later at realizing this) Shikamaru reached over and brushed the blonde strands out of the way. Then drew his hand away in a flinch, completely expecting her to immediately snap his fingers off.

However, they merely watched one another for a moment, blinking. "Ah…" Temari ducked her head, then muttered a quick, "Thanks." before hurrying on.

The realization was slowly dawning on Shikamaru, that, though they'd worked together for a good several weeks, he wouldn't be seeing Temari the next day. And he'd have no need to make the usual midday walk to the inn, nor would they be able to complain about other examiners over lunch. No sight of her wide grin, sneaking quickly onto her face, or her eyes squeezing shut in laughter. Or the rare soft looks he sometimes caught on the generally intimidating girl's face; when she talked about her brothers or when she helped a young, crying academy student find their way to the municipal building or when she chatted tiredly with him late into the night over shogi and coffee and paperwork, moths fluttering at porch lights.

She had surprisingly quiet moments and, in spite of her (often) frightening attitude, she did value peace. And, somehow, he'd found her presence oddly comfortable.

Of course, Shikamaru had known that once the work term was over, they'd be going their own ways and going about their own business, but he hadn't really expected the emotions that came with doing so. He wasn't really sure what to even make of said emotions and he wasn't sure if he felt all that ready to explore them or place much hope in anything of the sort, anyway.

From the look in her eyes, he could almost imagine she was thinking the same.

"So…" Shikamaru began, hoping to fill the uncomfortable silence, "Won't be seeing you around the place for a while. Guess it'll kinda be a relief, not having to look out for such a scary Sand kunoichi day in and day out." Internally, he winced, noting his sarcasm only felt off-key in this situation. "Anyway." He went on, "Hope you have an easy trip home. Is there anything else you'd wanted to go over before you head back?" He prompted her. She'd dragged him out this far past the gate, after all.

He couldn't really find the courage to ask her if she'd be returning for the next exams, however.

"I just wanted to thank you, I guess." Temari said to him, not quite meeting his eyes. "Your escort and guide services were really exceptional - and I'll see to it that you're compensated for your time by the Sand as well."

"Oh." Shikamaru felt embarrassment welling in the pit of his stomach. "That's really not necessary."

They rounded a bend in the road.

"Well, it was appreciated. Working with you as an examiner again might not be _too_ bad. And, before I leave…" Temari halted in the middle of the road, an uncharacteristic blush tinting her cheeks, "I just wanted to thank you personally."

Shikamaru stopped as well. He was still attempting to process her words when she suddenly kissed him. Her warm lips against his own, her close scent of soap and tea…

And in a moment, she was off, racing away from tree limb to tree limb above.

Shikamaru wasn't exactly sure how he'd wound up back home, but he was fairly convinced he'd floated there.


	4. Thunderstorm

Temari sits on the covered porch, the summer rain dripping in sheets from the eaves into the green garden. The air is cool and smells like shiso and damp earth. Starlings call from the grasses.

Thunder sounds again, distant. However, it isn't enough to stir Shikamaru, his head on her shoulder, or her small son sleeping soundly in her lap.

She shifts a bit on the wooden flooring, quickly drifting off again - lulled by the sounds of their soft, even breathing and the rain.


	5. Habits

_I wrote this a few years ago for an older fic collection, but I liked it enough to want to re-publish it._

* * *

><p>The wind stung, twigs and leaves snapping and whipping past him as he squeezed his eyes shut. Practically driving the very breath from him.<p>

After it had died down, he opened his eyes. Temari stood a short distance in front of him, silhouetted against the afternoon sky with open fan.

He found himself feeling _very_ glad that she was on his side at the moment. (Even if it was in the loosest of terms when it came to him, probably.)

She turned and walked toward him, grinning brilliantly, teal eyes sparkling dangerously. A bead of sweat trickled along her jaw line, down her neck and into the collar of her yukata.

Holy shit, but she was scary. And beautiful.

"Why is it that I always happen to be saving your ass?" Temari drawled, closing her fan and leaning upon it, gloved hand resting on the curve of her hip.

He met her stare, keeping his bored, deadpan expression. "Really? Don't tell me you don't enjoy always being the first one to rush to my rescue."

Even if it meant her chasing him across the remaining treetops with her fan, it was probably worth it just to see her blush.


	6. Music

The distaste on Shikamaru's face was obvious, standing stiffly next to the wall, untouched soda in hand.

Sakura and Ino were belting out an older idol hit along with the karaoke machine, each of them attempting to out-do the other in terms of volume, apparently

(Temari winced a little. She liked Sakura, but the young woman had no sense of tone whatsoever.)

At the other wall, Team 8 were in deep discussion about what seemed to be songs that related to animals, while Naruto, Sai, Lee, Tenten and Chouji were arguing over who would be going next.

"Wanna slip out?" Temari murmured to him, joining him at the wall.

"Ugh. They'd notice if we did." Shikamaru said. "And then they'd chase us down and drag us back here."

"Hmm. I suppose you're right. Still…" Temari looked over the group thoughtfully. "I think we're lucky to have friends who would."

That made him smile a bit.

Ino and Sakura finished their song and Ino immediately made a beeline toward them, a large (and slightly worrisome) smile on her face.

"So, are you two going to give it a shot?" She asked.

"Uh… I'd rather…" Shikamaru muttered uncomfortably.

Temari waved a hand, feeling slightly nervous. "Oh, I'd rather not."

Unfortunately, the others in the room seemed to have taken notice as well.

"Oh, come on." Tenten insisted, "Practically everyone's had a turn except for the two of you."

Shino adjusted his glasses, looking up from the menu, "It's important participate in an activity if you've been invited to it. Because -"

"Just go for it!" Kiba said, cutting Shino off.

"Yeah!" Others began to chime in.

"I suppose we could…" Temari sighed in resignation, glancing back at Shikamaru.

He looked a little mortified. However, after a moment, he set his drink aside. "Fine. We might as well." He held out a hand to Temari. "…Just one, though."


	7. Forest

_**NSFW material. I probably won't be adding much smut to these drabbles, but when I do, I'll be sure to post with warnings!**_

* * *

><p>"You know…" Shikamaru said hesitantly as he backed into the tree behind him. "There are a lot of reasons why this is a generally bad idea, Temari."<p>

Temari raised her brows, lips pouting teasingly as she tilted her head up to kiss him again. "Do enlighten me."

"We're on public land. In the forest. _On a mission_. I could list other reasons far less dire, but I suppose those would matter less to you and I'd rather not expend the energy explaining myself."

"Then maybe you could expend that energy elsewhere?" Temari said smoothly, still not seeming one bit concerned, her hot breath mingling with his. She leaned closer, her body firm against his own. He could feel her warmth even through his flak jacket. Temari's mouth was against his again and he lost his train of thought, moving his own lips over hers.

They went on for a little while, until he parted from her to speak.

"…If we make it quick." He finally agreed.

Shikamaru had barely said the words before she had started kissing him again. Harder this time. After a moment, though, she broke away, gazing at him through hooded eyes.

Even after all these years, he was still not completely sure as to why this woman stirred up his emotions so much. Temari was loud and sometimes harsh and hot-headed and more than a little scary. On the other hand, she was brilliant, too, and kind and relentlessly brave… Easy on the eyes, as well. Which was nice.

And she'd saved him many times - in more ways than one.

"Like what you see?" She asked, grinning slyly at him in an almost vulpine fashion.

"Just admiring your audacity. A little." Shikamaru replied swiftly and she flicked his forehead. He smiled, then lowered his head to kiss her cheek, then down her neck and into her collar.

"Starting out, I didn't have much hope for you, but you've really gotten better at this." Temari said contentedly as he moved further down. "Much better."

She quickly unlaced her shirt, - though she still wore fishnet beneath. She inhaled sharply as he ignored it and moved his mouth to one breast anyway, finding her nipples already pert and hard.

They slid down the tree, sitting among the roots.

Almost immediately, Temari had pulled him on top of her.

"Ugh. Not so rough." He grunted as she brought him close.

He felt himself growing harder against her thigh through his pants - she was wearing one of her short skirts again. She slipped down the shorts she wore beneath her skirt, expelling a heated breath as she did so. She was already fairly wet.

He swallowed.

"Should I…" He began, but she'd already grasped his hand, directing it to the exact place she apparently wanted him to be.

"You're never one to beat around the bush." He murmured.

"Generally, no." She smirked - and then gasped as he moved his hand against her, sliding a finger into her.

He moved his hand quickly, attending to the places she seemed to enjoy most. After just a short while, she could barely contain herself from crying out. "If - if you do this any longer, I think I might…" She told him breathily.

Shikamaru stopped, embarrassedly aware of his own obvious arousal.

"Um. Should we go ahead? Are you alright?" His whole head felt hot and he was probably blushing to his ear tips. Temari let out a small snort of laughter.

"Of course." She reassured him, answering both questions.

She unbuckled his pants, drawing out his stiff member, and he slid himself between her legs, carefully pushing into her until he almost filled her.

Temari took him by the shoulders, bringing him close for a kiss.

"I'm sorry. I know you worry." Her kisses were sweet and soft and he found himself a little dizzy with her scent.

"Well, I love you, you know." Shikamaru told her a bit lazily, attempting to veil how overwhelmed he felt by the sensations of her movement around him. He did mean it, though.

Surprisingly, Temari bashfully glanced away from his gaze, "You're too damn sweet, sometimes." She met his eyes again with a very fond expression, "But, I… I love you, too."

She moved against him and he shivered at the feeling.

"I do like it when you're a little quicker, though." Temari admitted.

He didn't intend to disappoint her.

Soon, she was heaving against him, moaning as he thrust into her.

Her mouth was sealed upon his, their tongues intertwining. Her breasts pushed against him and her arms held him fast. Sweat dripped down her neck and the moist sounds from the apex of their thighs only drove them forward more.

"More." Temari breathed between kisses, "Please."

Shikamaru buried his face into her shoulder, his pace simultaneously deepening and growing faster. She raised her hips, stifling her cries against his shoulder.

"Temari…" he groaned, the sensations building.

"Inside this time is fine." She panted, and, at those words, he felt himself slip over the edge.

Not long after, she tightened around him, the two curling close in climax.

They relaxed, catching their breaths, limbs and muscles loosening.

"Sorry to have tired you out." Temari said, cupping his cheek.

"You don't need to apologize." He told her, kissing her as she sighed contentedly.

"This was a little messier than I'd envisioned it to be." Temari brushed dirt and leaves from her hair.

"Another reason why doing this here was probably not a great idea." Shikamaru pointed out. But he kissed her forehead.

"Well, bad idea or not, it just means we'll have to stop by a bathhouse at the next village." Temari said, cuddling closer.

"I suppose so." He sighed. Though he didn't mind the new proposition at all.


	8. Restless

_Just kind of felt like writing a quiet, thoughtful moment between the two._

* * *

><p>"I don't like it." Temari murmured, half to herself. Their paperwork laid momentarily abandoned, the two resting together upon the tatami of her hotel room with their backs against her mattress.<p>

Shikamaru raised his head from her shoulder where he'd been resting. "Well. You weren't complaining about the paperwork before. And nothing has gone horrifically wrong today, as far as I'm aware. We've been working together all day, after all. So I can only assume you're referring to something else about the situation at hand."

Temari snorted and smushed her hand against his cheek, briefly, and he made a comical face. "And you're not angry." He added.

"I will be if you keep up the analysis, Shikamaru." Temari said. She was still always slightly annoyed with his astuteness, if only because it made her feelings difficult to hide around him.

"It's…" Temari searched for the words. She wasn't really sure why she'd said it aloud. She wished she were better at these sorts of things. "Time. I guess."

He listened with mild curiosity.

"The war has been over for a while, now, the alliances are holding… Attacks have been down to an unbelievably low percent for a good several months…" Temari went on. "And I hate to say it, but I don't like it. It's ridiculous. I've wanted this alliance and I've wanted this peace… for most of my life. I think it's because I've always been occupied in trying to bring it about. So, now that we've accomplished this, there's so much more time. I don't exactly know what to do with it. At least the Exams right now are something of a distraction."

"As unlikely as it is right now, I keep half-expecting something to happen. An attack. Some difficult mission…" Shikamaru said. "I guess I'm also pretty restless. Maybe it'll pass eventually, too. It's difficult to say. But, you know…" He bumped his head against hers, "It's not really too bad, sharing that time with somebody else."

Temari rolled her eyes, "You're a cheeseball. But you do have a point." She agreed softly, "It's not all that bad."

"What do you say to making use of some of that time right now?" Shikamaru asked, his arm sneaking around her waist.

"As long as we get those forms filled out by tonight, I might be alright with it." Temari smiled, giving him a brief peck before moving back to her papers.

"Well, I suppose that's some incentive." Shikamaru muttered, returning to his own.


	9. Early Morning

_Sorry for any mistakes. Just some similarly sleep-deprived writing._

* * *

><p>Temari had always a light sleeper, but the past several months of pregnancy had magnified it to the degree that she'd practically become an insomniac. Sneaking naps during the day when she could. She once joked with Shikamaru that she should probably just set up a cot in the bathroom. It would be easier for her to sleep without having to make constant runs in the middle of the night to pee. (She later realized she'd only been half-joking. She would do practically anything if it meant sleeping more soundly.)<p>

She'd also hoped that things would go smoothly in the weeks that Shikamaru had off to be at home to help her with the baby being born. Unfortunately, he'd suddenly come down with a virus on the first day and she'd confined him to bed after he'd vomited up the remnants of his dinner, draping a cool cloth over his forehead.

And that was how Temari found herself awake yet again at three in the morning, standing in the kitchen, boiling a kettle of water for tea.

Half-conscious and lost in her own thoughts, she rubbed at her stomach, trying to ignore the cramping. It was perfectly normal for the last stage, but it was rather uncomfortable. The contractions gradually faded, but then returned again quickly. Some slight anxiety began to bubble within her. She decided she'd give it another few minutes - and when they only began to intensify, she sighed, quickly making her way to the bedroom.

_Why _now_ of all times?_

"Shikamaru." Temari shook his shoulder to wake him.

He blinked groggily, scratching at his unshaven face. "Is the tea ready?"

"Um. I think I'm in labor." She explained.

He was out of bed in a flash, although he stumbled a little as he stood, holding his head.

"Hey, don't faint on me right now, okay?" Temari laughed a little nervously.

"I stood up too quickly. It's fine." He brushed it off and went to rummage in their closet.

"You still have a fever, so try to take it easy." Temari pointed out.

"Really, it's fine." He sighed as he draped a jacket and scarf over her shoulders and pushed a knit cap onto her head. He then pulled on his own and the two trudged into the entranceway to slip on their shoes.

They probably both looked ridiculous in their pajamas, and Temari in her piles of winter gear, shuffling out into the quiet streets of the Leaf Village.

Shikamaru looked more than a little ill, too. "I hadn't really accounted for sudden viruses in this situation, to be honest. I'm not sure if I wanna hurl because I'm sick or because of the baby. At least the hospital isn't too far. It'll probably be just fine and go the way it was meant to anyway, though. It's not too much of a hindrance…" He rambled on.

Temari took a deep breath as another contraction passed. "Shikamaru, shut up."

She stopped mid-stride as a thought hit her. She then exhaled, staring up at the snow softly falling down from the dark sky. "Oh, shit. There's a problem."

Immediately, Shikamaru rushed to her side, grasping her hand. Clearly trying to shove down his panic. "What is it? Are you alright?! What's the matter?!"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she looked him in the eye, attempting to calm him.

"I left the kettle on."


End file.
